Brodie Buchanan
Brodie Buchanan & SEGA Supercars Racing Transformed is a crossover rock band/simulator racing game developed by Sumo Digital and Sonic Team and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this summer 2019 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. Characters Playable Characters Unlike most kart racing games, this one will feature a very large and diverse roster. Story Mode Walkthrough Prologue *Brodie meets Georgia in Central Coast for the first time, and know that secret supercar fantastic race. Brodie recognizes Sonic, he's the world fastest hedgehog to win the racing transformed. Brodie and Georgia going to race against time and journey in SEGAtropolis. Sonic and his friends and enemies to racing transformed time to SEGAtropolis. Introduction *Brodie and Georgia arrives, surprises and meets Sonic in SEGAtropolis. Brodie is funny thinking if he won the entire racing championship at Disney Multiverse, he's going to race against time in the world of Disney, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Jim Henson, Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Sonic laughing at Brodie. If he wants to win the race, then he must try like a thousand days. Ending *Georgia congrats Brodie for win the race for SEGAtropolis, Tails felt sorry for Sonic, Classic Sonic arrives and tells Brodie became the world's fastest racer, Georgia high fives for Tails and thanks Sonic's help. Brodie and Georgia rides the time travelling supercar that resembles an Enzo Ferrari to 2 weeks into the future that sends through the Disney Multiverse. In the post-credits sequence, Brodie and Georgia arrives in Disney Multiverse, where Brodie is the hero alongside Georgia Turnbull in Brodie Buchanan & Disney Supercars Racing Transformed. Hub World SEGAtropolis serves as the Hub of the Story Mode in the game in which is a Metropolis combining all of the worlds from various SEGA universes into one. Tracks Dragon Cup *Sugar Rush Station (Wreck-It Ralph) - Car/Plane *Ocean View (Sonic Heroes) (Returning) - Car/Boat *Carrier Zone (After Burner: Climax) (Returning) - Car/Boat/Plane *Dragon Canyon (Panzer Dragoon) (Returning) - Car/Boat/Plane Rogue Cup *Temple Trouble (Super Monkey Ball) (Returning) - Car/Boat *Galactic Parade (Sonic Colors) (Returning) - Car/Plane *Seasonal Shrines (Shinobi) (Returning) - Car/Boat *Rogue's Landing (Skies of Arcadia) (Returning) - Car/Boat/Plane Emerald Cup *Dream Valley (NiGHTS into Dreams...) (Returning) - Boat/Plane *Chilly Castle (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) (Returning) - Car/Boat *Graffiti City (Jet Set Radio) (Returning) - Car/Plane *Sanctuary Falls (Sonic & Knuckles) (Returning) - Car/Plane Empire Cup *Virtua Fighter Stage (Virtua Fighter) - Car/Boat *Yokosuka (Shenmue) - Car/Plane *Green Hill Circuit (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Car/Plane *Ruzhien Empire (Valkyria Revolution) - Car/Plane Arcade Cup *Burning Depths (Burning Rangers) (Returning) - Car/Boat *Race of Ages (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) (Returning) - Car/Boat/Plane *Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) - Car/Plane *Central Coast Speedway (Original) - Car/Boat/Plane Metropolis Transformed Cup *Niceland (Wreck-It Ralph) - Car/Plane *Sydney's Central Square (Original) - Car/Boat/Plane *Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Car/Plane *Hero's Duty (Wreck-It Ralph) - Car/Plane Classic Transformed Cup *Samba Studios (Samba De Amigo) (Returning) - Car/Boat *Graveyard Gig (The House of the Dead EX) (Returning) - Car/Boat *Adder's Lair (Golden Axe) (Returning) - Car/Boat/Plane *OutRun Bay (OutRun 2) (Returning) - Car/Boat Voice Cast *Vincent Martella as Brodie Anthony Buchanan (in Phineas Flynn's voice) *Alyson Stoner as Georgia Turnbull (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's voice) *Yuri Lowenthal (in Older Ben Tennyson's voice) as Sonic the Hedgehog *Eden Sher (in Star Butterfly) as Amy Rose *Johnny Yong Bosch (in Yu Narukami voice) as Shadow the Hedgehog *Ariel Winter (in Sofia voice) as Cream the Rabbit *Tabitha St. Germain (in Rarity voice) as Rouge the Bat *Todd Haberkorn (in Natsu Dragneel voice) as Silver the Hedgehog *Dwayne Johnson (in Maui voice) as Vector the Crocodile *Jess Harnell (in Cedric the Sorcerer voice) as Dr. Eggman *Emma Watson (in Belle voice) as NiGHTS *Ginnifer Goodwyn (in Judy Hopps voice) as Sarah Bryant *David Kaufman (in Marty McFly and Danny Phantom voice) as Jacky Bryant *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee *Travis Willingham as Kunckles the Echidna *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz *James C. Manthis as B.D. Joe *Sumalee Montano as Pudding *Casey Robertson as Reala *Josh Keaton as Ryo Hazuki (in style of Jak) *Apollo Smile as Ulala *Christopher Sullivan as Vyse *Jeremy Shada as Classic Sonic the Hedgehog (in style of Finn the Human) *Fred Tatasciore as Metal Sonic (in style of various robots) *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Erin Torpey as Hatsune Miku (in style of Susan Storm/Invisible Woman) *Darryl Kurylo as Kazuma Kiryu *Chris Hemsworth as Chaz Ashley *Christy Carlson Ramono as Alys Brangwin *Chris Pratt as Rune Walsh *Ralph Fiennes as Lashiec Soundtrack/Songs *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) - also opening and ending cutscene theme. *Long Black Train (Josh Turner) - At title screen and main menu. *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams) - At 2nd title screen and main menu. *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) - during story mode locations. *Slow Motion (Nickelback) - during all Sega characters boss race (except Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and Reala). *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) - during Sega villains boss race. *Bad Reputation (Avril Lavigne Cover) (Avril Lavigne) - during final boss race: Brodie vs Sonic. *We Are the Champions (Queen) - also ending cutscene theme. *I'm Real (Jennifer Lopez) - End credits roll. Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games